prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Brian Tannen
| birth_place = Sacramento, California | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Orlando, Florida | billed = | trainer = | debut = February 26, 2012 | retired = }} Brian Reid (October 2, 1991) is an American professional wrestler previously signed to WWE NXT under the name Tony Briggs from 2014-2015. Since his release in 2015, Reid wrestles by the name Brian Tannen. Debuting in 2012, Reid continues to improve his performance in the ring. As a 6-foot-2, 275-pound wrestler, Reid is noted for his incredible physical strength as he squat-lifts over 700 pounds and can bench press 600 pounds. Career Pro Wrestling Bushido (2012) Reid first made his professional debut on February 26, for the California-based promotion, Pro Wrestling Busido, at PWB Lucha Rulez 4. He wrestled in a four-way Cjay Kurz, Joe DeSoul and J.R. Kratos. On June 24, Reid appeared for his last PWB match at PWB Lucha Rulez 5 teaming with Cjay Kurz & Kurai Hime against Drake Frost, JR Kratos & Savanah Riley. All Pro Wrestling (2012-2013) Reid teamed with Joe DeSoul in a losing match on May 5, against Damien Grundy & J.R. Kratos at APW Gym Wars - Young Lions Cup 2012. Reid returned to the APW Gym Wars in a match against Mustafa Saed June 16. His next match was on September 1, in a losing effort against A.J. Kirsch. On October 13, Reid lost against JR Kratos at APW Halloween Hell XV. In a joint-promotional match for Vendetta Pro Wrestling and APW, Reid teamed with Sir Samurai against Kadin Anthony & Sunami for APW/Vendetta Pro Tag Titles, on October 20 at Vendetta Pro/APW Terror Dome 2012. Reid wrestled up until 2013 for APW, in a match against Ryan McQueen at APW Gym Wars Halloween Hell XVI, on October 26. His last APW match was on November 2, at APW Young Lions Cup Tournament in a match defeating John Redito. KnokX Pro Academy (2012) On July 28, at KPA KnokXperience, Reid teamed with Maverick & Zander Jones in a losing tag team match against Black Pearl, Parker Greaves & Rikishi. Supreme Pro Wrestling (2012, 2015) On September 16, Reid joined forces with Drake Frost in a losing three-way tag team match for a No. 1 Contender spot for the SPW Tag Team Championship. On December 17, Reid wrestled and lost to Timothy Thatcher. Tannen returned to SPW on July 19, 2015, in a #1 Contendership Four Way for the SPW Heavyweight Championship against Dylan Drake, JD Bishop and Paul Isadora, ending in a time-limit draw. At the August 16 edition of SPW, Tannen SPW Heavyweight Champion JR Kratos, Dylan Drake, JD Bishop and Paul Isadora in a five-man elimination title match won by Kratos. On September 20 at SPW, Tannen faced Kratos, JD Bishop and Mustapha Saed in a four-way match for the title, again won by Kratos. On that same date, Tannen also wrestled and defeated Paul Isadora in singles competition. Sacramento Wrestling Federation (2012-2013) On October 6, Reid made his SWF debut, defeating Levi Shapiro at SWF Ring Warriors Revenge. On March 30, Reid teamed with Jeff Cobb defeat Mustafa Saed & Will Rood, at SWF Soldier Slam. Vendetta Pro Wrestling (2012) Reid made his VPW debut on October 19, defeating Julian Cash at Vendetta Pro @ Desert Empire Fair 2012. Lucha Xtreme Wrestling (2013) During the February 17, LXW TV Tapings, Reid teamed with JR Kratos to defeat Alexis Darevko & Sasha Darevko. Later on during that taping, Reid defeated LJ Summers. During the March 16 LXW TV Tapings, Reid teamed with JR Kratos to wrestle The Suburban Commandos (D-Unit & T-Rent) vs. The Texas Hitmen (Big Dogg & Skitzo) in a three-way tag match, ending in a no contest. Later during that taping, Reid lost to LXW United States Champion The Wise Guy. His last LXW match was during the April 6 LXW TV Tapings, first teaming with JR Kratos, losing against The Suburban Commandos. They lost again to the team of Al Lazar & Super Tiger. PREMIER Wrestling (2013) On March 24, at PREMIER Debut Show, Reid defeated PJ Rahl. At PREMIER Cobb Vs. Dutra, on June 9, Reid defeated Nick Ruiz for a title match for the PREMIER Heavyweight Championship. On September 29, at PREMIER Cobb Vs. Tannen, Reid was defeated by the Premier Heavyweight Champion Jeff Cobb. He wrestled his last Premier Wrestling match, losing to his tag partner JR Kratos at PREMIER Mr. Athletic Vs. Old School, on December 15. World Wrestling Entertainment (2014-2015) NXT (2014-2015) Reid joined World Wrestling Entertainment as a developmental talent on January 31, 2014. He wrestled 11 matches over the span of 2014 to 2015, with his last match was on February 27 in a losing singles match against Solomon Crowe. Reid was released from WWE in early 2015. Return to independent circuit (2015-present) After WWE NXT, Reid returned to the California wrestling promotions under his previous name of Brian Tannen. Three months after his release, Tannen returned to Supreme Pro Wrestling on July 19 in a Four Way match against Dylan Drake vs. JD Bishop vs. Paul Isadora for the No. 1 Contender for the SPW Heavyweight Championship. The match ended in a time-limit draw. On July 26 at PWB Warrior's Way Tournament 2015, Tannen lost to Brian Cage in the first round of the Warrior's Way Tournament. Return to Supreme Pro Wrestling (2015-present) After his return debut in SPW during July, Tannen continued his title hunt. He competed in a Five Man Elimination match for the SPW Heavyweight title held by JR Kratos, also facing opponents Dylan Drake and JD Bishop and Paul Isadora. After Kratos' successful defense in this match held on the August 16 edition of SPW, Tannen met Kratos again on September 20 at SPW, in a four-way match including challengers Dylan Drake and Mustafa Saed. Kratos once more retained the title against these odds. On October 18 at SPW Halloween, Tannen finally met Kratos in a one-on-one match for the championship and successfully defeated Kratos to win the Heavyweight title. The following month on November 15 at SPW, Tannen retained the title in the championship rematch against Kratos. Tannen went on to retain the title on December 20 at SPW against challenger Scoot Robertson. On January 17, 2016, Tannen successfully retained the Heavyweight Championship in two consecutive title matches, beginning with Ryan McQueen and the second match was against James Von Eerie. On February 21 of SPW, Tannen teamed with Mike Miller in a losing tag team match against El Flaco Loco & JR Kratos. Wrestling facts *'Finishing and Signature moves' :*''"Game Changer"'' :*''"Oklahoma Stampede"'' *'Teams and stables' :*The INS Legacy with "God of War" Kratos in Lucha Xtreme :* The Honor Society with Sir Samurai, Drake Frost, Mike Hayashi, Steve Stamp, Johnny Plinko, Ramon Clarkson, Timothy Thatcher, Dan Danielson :*PAIN & GAIN with Jeff Cobb Championships and accomplishments *'Supreme Pro Wrestling' **SPW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) External links * Profile at CAGEMATCH.net * Profile at Wrestling Data.com * Facebook Category:1991 births Category:2012 debuts Category:American wrestlers Category:California wrestlers Category:All Pro Wrestling alumni Category:KnokX Pro Academy alumni Category:Lucha Xtreme Wrestling alumni Category:PREMIER Wrestling alumni Category:Sacramento Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Vendetta Pro Wrestling alumni Category:WWE NXT alumni Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:Supreme Pro Wrestling alumni